Sob As Pétalas De Cerejeira
by Uchiha Evangeline
Summary: Sakura foi designada para uma entediante missão. Entretanto, uma proposta um tanto o quanto inusitada é feita a ela. OneShot


Caí no gosto pelas ItaSaku... O Itachi é tão mais legal que o Sasuke...

Bom, já vou avisando que essa fic contem Lemon, então se você não gosta, por favor, não leia!

Disclaimer: Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto-san!

**_Sob as pétalas de cerejeira_**

Nunca gostara de realizar missões solo, mas, na atual condição das vilas shinobi, ela não tivera realmente uma opção. Tsunade fora bem clara quando gritou em seu ouvido: "Ou você vai agora, ou todos os pacientes desse hospital morrerão por causa do seu capricho!".

Aquelas palavras iam e vinham em sua mente. Não era um simples capricho, por mais que fosse forte, ela sabia que não conseguiria enfrentar um Akatsuki sozinha, e a organização estava a cada dia mais poderosa. Nem mesmo os ANBU estavam pegando missões solo, por que ela, uma simples jounin, tinha que se submeter a isso?

A era simples e óbvia. Ela era discípula da Godaime, e se havia alguém que não poderia jamais desobedecer a uma ordem da hokage, esse alguém era ela, Haruno Sakura.

E as ordens foram bem claras. "Vá até a vila oculta da Cachoeira e peça ao kage de lá que te dê todas as ervas dessa lista, elas são importantíssimas para a fabricação de remédios e, infelizmente, ainda não encontrei outro lugar que essas plantas cresçam além da vila da Cachoeira. E acredite, eu já visitei muitas vilas...".

E lá foi Sakura, 19 anos, jounin médica de Konohagakure, sozinha, para a vila oculta da Cachoeira. Sete dias de caminhada para chegar lá e sete dias para voltar. Duas semanas longe de casa, e sem ninguém para lhe fazer companhia.

Como classificaria essa missão? A missão mais tediosa de sua vida.

E o tédio era algo muito perigoso para ela. Pelo simples motivo de que ele lhe trazia lembranças que tentava esquecer, mas não conseguia. Em geral, quando voltava de uma missão solo, precisava de alguns dias para se recuperar da onda de tristeza e depressão que se abatia sobre ela.

Os shinobi mais experientes zombavam dela por causa disso, diziam que um verdadeiro ninja colocava tudo sobre suas emoções. Só que ela nunca fora capaz de fazer isso.

Precisara de um ano inteiro longe de Konoha para conseguir se recuperar da depressão que tivera depois da morte de Sasuke. Todos repreenderam a hokage por ter permitido tal "loucura", mas Tsunade era a única que entendia o que se passava no coração de Sakura. Afinal, ela também vira a pessoa que amava morrer bem na sua frente, sem que pudesse fazer nada. E se lembrava também o quanto fora bom para ela quando o Sandaime lhe permitiu tirar um longo período de férias para se recuperar.

Tsunade sabia que se não permitisse que sua discípula também tivesse aquele tempo só para ela, enlouqueceria, assim como ela mesma também quase enlouquecera.

O único problema era que pouco eram os outros ninjas que entendiam que um shinobi, às vezes, necessitava de um tempo para ser apenas um ser humano normal. E, por não entenderem, Sakura ganhara um carinhoso apelido entre os ninjas da Folha: "Boneca de porcelana".

Delicada, frágil e intocável. Alguém que necessitava de proteção constante, caso contrário, quebraria.

A Haruno não gostava nem um pouco do apelido. Ele a fazia sentir-se fraca, mas, infelizmente para ela, o apelido realmente fizera sucesso, quase todos em Konoha a chamavam de ningyo, boneca.

"Idiotas...", a rosada pensou, furiosa.

Estava a dois dias da vila da Cachoeira, quando decidiu fazer uma verdadeira parada, em um pequeno vilarejo civil.

Lembrava-se bem daquele lugar... a última vez que passara ali fora no dia em que Sasuke fora morto por Pain e seu rinnegan.

Ela andou vagarosamente até a lápide que ela e Naruto mandaram fazer para o Uchiha, já que o nome dele não poderia ir para a pedra-memorial de Konoha, por ter morrido como um traidor da vila.

Naruto levara a lápide até lá e a fixara no exato lugar onde Sasuke morrera. Sakura, entretanto, não estava em condições de acompanhar o amigo. Na verdade, achara que nunca mais teria coragem de pisar naquele lugar, mas se enganara.

A lápide de mármore estava fixada ao solo, entre duas frondosas cerejeiras.

Sakura se ajoelhou e passou os dedos, vagarosamente, na inscrição que reluzia à luz da lua: "Uchiha Sasuke".

Uma lágrima escorreu de seus olhos e caiu no nome de seu amado Uchiha. Amado... ela ainda o amava de verdade, ou era apenas um sentimento de carinho por uma grande amigo de infância?

Ela não saberia responder... Mas era em momentos como aquele que ela se convencia de que realmente merecia o apelido idiota que recebera. Ela era fraca, um verdadeiro fracasso.

Passara anos treinando jutsus médicos com a melhor médica do mundo ninja, e não fora capaz de salvar a vida dele. Vira seus olhos perdendo o brilho, seu coração parar de bater, seu pulmão parar de receber ar. Uma completa inútil.

Foi quando sentiu uma assinatura de chakra perto de si. Será que nem em momentos de tristeza uma kunoichi poderia ser deixada em paz?

Levantou-se vagarosamente, pegou uma kunai no bolso e lançou-a em uma árvore.

- Quem quer que seja, mostre-se agora.

Fazia alguns dias que sentia alguém a seguindo, pensara que era só impressão, já que a assinatura desaparecia por longos períodos, mas agora tinha certeza de que não se enganara.

- Linda cena deplorável. A flor de Konoha chorando sobre o túmulo do meu ototou inútil...

Sakura gelou ao ouvir aquela voz. Uchiha Itachi? Mas ele não deveria estar...?

Itachi riu ao ver a expressão assustada da kunoichi.

- Eu sou mestre em genjutsus. E, além disso, achava mesmo que eu seria morto pelo Sasuke?

- O que você quer? – ela cortou-o, agressivamente, sacando uma segunda kunai.

- Não vim aqui para lutar com você, kunoichi. Vim lhe fazer uma proposta.

- O que quer que seja, eu não aceito.

Itachi sorriu. Sabia que ela não aceitaria nada facilmente.

- Nenhum ninja que viva hoje é capaz de matar Uchiha Madara, você sabe disso. O que eu te proponho é uma saída para matá-lo e tornar o mundo ninja pacífico novamente.

Sakura se segurou para não rir. Só poderia ser uma piada, ele, Uchiha Itachi, estava propondo uma saída para a paz shinobi?

Mas, ao encará-lo, reparou que não usava mais a capa negra de nuvens escarlate.

- Onde está...? – ela perguntou, inconscientemente.

- Eles não sabem que eu estou vivo.

Sakura se surpreendia mais a cada fala de Itachi. Se fosse mesmo tudo verdade, o que ele teria em mente para matar Madara?

- Ouvirei o que você tem a dizer. Só não prometo que irei te ajudar.

Itachi sorriu maliciosamente.

- Seja mãe do herdeiro Uchiha.

Dessa vez ela não pôde se segurar. Riu abertamente.

- Você está louco, Uchiha.

- Como eu disse, não há nenhum ninja hoje com potencial para matá-lo. Você é uma das melhores kunoichis do mundo ninja, com certeza gerará uma criança excepcional. E se essa criança for um Uchiha e eu a treinar, Madara será morto, com certeza.

Sakura não podia acreditar no que ouvia. Ele estava louco, era a única explicação plausível.

- Não minta para você mesma, Sakura. O sonho da sua vida era ser mãe de um Uchiha.

- Meu sonho era ser mãe de um filho do Sasuke e não só de um Uchiha.

Em um rápido movimento, Itachi se pôs atrás dela, enlaçando seu corpo ao dela e fazendo um arrepio percorrer a Haruno.

Ele acariciou a perna da kunoichi, mal-coberta pela curta saia médica.

- Você não quer vingar a morte de meu ototou? É o único jeito de matar Madara e acabar com a Akatsuki... – ele sussurrou no ouvido dela.

Odiava ter que admitir, mas ele estava certo. Ninguém mais era capaz de matar aquele Uchiha miserável. Talvez um novo Uchiha pudesse mesmo...

Não! O que estava pensando?! Não podia se entregar a Itachi! Ele era um criminoso altamente perigoso!

"Apenas porque assim o mandaram fazer...", sua inner lhe falou, maldosamente.

- N-não... Eu n-não quero... – ela tentava ser firme, mas as carícias dele a faziam perder as forças, lentamente.

Seu corpo, para seu total desespero, reagia a cada toque do Uchiha.

- Pa-pare, Itachi-san... – sua respiração ofegava, suas palavras se assemelhavam mais a gemidos do que a palavras de verdade.

Itachi virou-a para que pudesse encará-la nos olhos.

- Diga que quer que eu pare. – ele sussurrou em seu ouvido, mordiscando levemente o lóbulo da orelha dela.

A sensação não era exatamente bem-vinda, mas o prazer que ele causava nela era indescritível e sem igual.

- Não pare, Itachi...

O Uchiha sorriu maliciosamente enquanto puxava o zíper da blusa dela, deixando exposta sua pálida pele sedosa, que contrastava com o tecido negro rendado de seu sutiã.

Vagarosamente, ele a despiu de sua saia e short, deixando-a apenas com sua lingerie. Ela não possuía o mais avantajado dos corpos, mas suas curvas delicadas e pernas bem torneadas eram uma verdadeira obra de arte.

Itachi estava deliciado. Quando decidira que ela seria a kunoichi ideal para ser mãe de um filho seu, não esperava que fosse realmente se divertir com ela, mas estava muito enganado.

Ele a imprensou contra uma cerejeira e ela o envolveu com suas pernas. Seus lábios finalmente se encontraram, em um beijo que levou todo o ar dos pulmões de ambos.

Sakura, finalmente resolvendo agir, tirou a blusa dele, deixando seus belos múvendo agir, tirou a blusa dele, deixando seus belos m todo o ar dos pulmanado.

a obra de arte.sculos a mostra.

Itachi desabotoou o sutiã da kunoichi de cabelos róseos e começou a acariciar seus seios, enquanto a beijava com intensidade. Podia sentir os gemidos que escapavam da boca dela, e um desejo de ouvi-la gritar seu nome se apoderou dele.

Quando seus lábios se separaram e suas mãos deixaram os seios da Haruno, inconscientemente, ela soltou um suspiro de desapontamento, estava começando a realmente gostar da proposta do Uchiha.

Entretanto, o desapontamento durou pouco, pois logo ela sentia o roçar da língua dele em seus mamilos, enrijecidos pelo prazer.

- I-Itachi... – ela gemeu, enfiando suas unhas nas costas do shinobi.

Ele deixou os seios dela e, lentamente, foi traçando uma linha de beijos e leves mordidas por sua barriga, cada vez descendo mais, até deparar-se com a última barreira que lhe separava de possuí-la por completo.

Ele arrancou a calcinha de Sakura com agressividade, quase a rasgando, e acariciou de leve sua feminilidade.

Os gemidos e suspiros dela se intensificavam cada vez mais.

- Itachi... Itachi... – ela gemia, em uma quase súplica.

Ele sorria, deliciado. Aquela garota estava lhe proporcionando um prazer que ele, na verdade, não esperava sentir.

Cuidadosamente, ele introduziu um dedo, fazendo-a gemer mais forte.

- Então, você é virgem, é? – ele perguntou, zombeteiro.

Sakura pôde sentir seu rosto queimar de vergonha. Ela passara sua vida inteira, guardando-se para Sasuke. E depois que ele morrera, não conseguira sair com ninguém. O choque da perda dele, e o medo de se machucar ainda mais a impediam de arranjar um namorado ou algo do tipo.

Ao ver o embaraço dela, Itachi riu.

- Não se preocupe, isso só faz meu desejo de te possuir por inteiro ser ainda mais intenso.

Esse comentário a fez corar ainda mais.

Itachi se despiu de sua calça e afastou, delicadamente, as pernas da Haruno.

- Vai ser um enorme prazer ser seu primeiro, Sakura... – ele sorria com uma enorme malícia.

E no segundo seguinte, ela podia senti-lo penetrando-a, vagarosamente.

Uma dor enorme se apoderou dela, aumentando cada vez que ele ia mais fundo.

Ela arranhava as costas dele, arrancando o sangue do Uchiha.

- Estou te machucando? – ele perguntou. Uma leve preocupação fazia-se presente em sua voz.

Sakura se surpreendeu. Ele estava realmente preocupado se ela estava sentindo dor? Aquele era realmente Uchiha Itachi?

Mas não havia nada com que ele precisasse se preocupar, pois logo a dor deu lugar a um prazer mais intenso do que o que ela sentira antes.

- Itachi! – agora ela gritava, para o deleite do Uchiha.

Chegaram ao ápice juntos, cansados e suados. E, abraçados, caíram no sono.

* * *

- Sakura! Precisamos de você na emergência imediatamente! – a voz de Shizune soou áspera nos ouvidos da Haruno.

Fazia um mês desde que Sakura retornara de sua missão na vila da Cachoeira, e o atraso de sua menstruação era algo que a preocupava.

Nunca mais vira Itachi e agora estava com medo de descobrir se estava realmente grávida. E se ele não estivesse falando sério? Se ele não quisesse essa criança, como ela cuidaria de um Uchiha sozinha? Como explicaria para o resto do mundo que ela gerara uma criança de um clã supostamente extinto?

- Sakura! – Shizune voltou a gritar.

- Gomen nasai, Shizune-san, eu não tenho condições de entrar em uma sala operatória.

Shizune se surpreendeu, mas nada disse. Realmente reparara que a discípula da Godaime andava meio distraída nas últimas semanas. E uma sala de cirurgia não era o lugar ideal para alguém distraído.

Sakura se sentou em uma poltrona e concentrou chakra em suas mãos. Tsunade lhe ensinara a fazer um "teste de gravidez" usando chakra, mas não tinha certeza se conseguiria fazer em si mesma.

Passou a mão em sua barriga e se concentrou ao máximo.

A resposta veio rapidamente. Sim, ela estava grávida.

Lembrou-se então das últimas palavras que o Uchiha dissera antes de partir: "Se você ficar mesmo grávida, procure-me imediatamente.".

E era isso que ela faria. Sairia imediatamente de Konoha. Como explicaria a todos sua gravidez? Como diria a Tsunade que aquela criança era filha do ninja mais procurado da vila?

Ela teria agora que viver ao lado de um criminoso rank S, que todos achavam que estava morto.

Inconscientemente, um sorriso brotou em seus lábios.

Será que seria tão ruim assim?


End file.
